Soldier
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: Kai gets thrown through time and gets drafted into the Spartan army. But time has it's ways, all his friends and enemies, past forms are in this time. And him as a VIP to the the thrown of Greece. But it's time he does something to help his future live
1. History Lesson

**War and Kai with A Sword**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Yo! I'm glad you are reading this because this is my first story in this category ! Please say hello to my co-introducers Shawlynn, Semi-Somethin', and Spring-Bomb!

Semi-Somethin': Hello.

Shawlynn: Hi, just read this story and enjoy.

Spring-Bomb: Bombs! Bombs! I love bombs!

Nut: She's not a person who's going to blow up the world. Don't worry. And ignore Shawlynn she has the attitude of a raging kitten.

Shawlynn: I heard that!

Semi-Somethin': The Nut doesn't own Beyblade she just owns characters that you won't recognize.

Spring-Bomb and Nut: Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The Russian high school buzzed with freshman, sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. One junior had already survived through his first period of torture which was science and was at his locker getting ready for second torture period which was history. Even though he was passing with perfect As, he still felt when he entered the class room, it was hell rushing toward him.

The junior heaved his backpack up onto his back, shut his locker, and glared at the classroom across the hall. "History... who needs it." Yet when most kids would skip a class they don't like, he still went along with the flow and lived through an hour of it. He walked in the class room and almost reached his desk when a kid from the back of class ran up and tripped on his shoe lace landing face first on the carpet. "Way to go Gizmo."

"Hey Kai, can I borrow your garage for a experiment I have to do for science?"

"What are you exactly going to experiment in my garage?" Kai asked lifting an eyebrow. "Or should I said how are you going to destroy my garage?"

"I need to built an exact replica of the time machine that a famous scientist created and show it to the class." replied Gizmo.

"Sure... why not. But this time, if something explodes, you are cleaning it up!"

"Okay okay... I really didn't mean to make you clean up the explosion of the mutated turkey sandwich. My dog really needed to fed."

"The only dog you have is a stone one sitting in your front yard. I don't think he eats anything."

"Fine! Thanks anyway, I'll be there after school."

"Take your time getting there."

"Alright class. It's time for me to go over section 2 of the study guide I gave you. Hopefully you did the work by yourself and aren't coping what I'm saying..." said the guy teacher standing in the front of the room.

"Excuse me Mr. Blowers but I have to go potty!" whined a stupid teenage boy acting like a dork.

"Hold it. Anyway, Kai, who was Tamahontei?"

"Wasn't he the prince of Sparta who fought the Trojans then after the war vanished without a trace?"

"Very good, Tamahontei was the prince of Sparta who fought the Trojans then disappeared. He was also known to be the best sword fighter and team leader. Some historians say that he was caught by the Trojans and stabbed through the stomach and died fighting in Troy but others say he killed all his loved ones so his story would never be remembered. But then again why would Spartans and Trojans kill their families if having your name live through time was the greatest honor of all time? That's something to think about. Okay, since we got him covered, who was the king of Sparta during this time? Kai? Do you have the answer to this one too?"

"Why can't you call on someone else... Agamemnon."

"Very nice... Agamemnon was the king and he never respected the soldiers who fought for him even his own brother's son Tamahontei. Okay, everything else is history! Hahahahaha... okay section three is due tomorrow." The bell rang.

Kai motioned Gizmo up to the front of the class where he was still sitting quite comfortable in his desk.

"Yes Kai." asked Gizmo coming to the front of the class standing right by the closed eyed Kai.

With out a word Kai stood and raised the back pack up onto his shoulders slowly opening his eyes. He grabbed Gizmo by the collar and pulled him close in a threatening way. "Trash my garage and your ass is grass." Mr. Blowers looked up from his keyboard but didn't interrupt the boys conversation.

"Yes sir Kai!" Gizmo put his hand to his forehead shaking in fear because Kai had lifted him off the ground.

"Good. See after school." said Kai dropping Gizmo and walking out the door.

After school Kai decided to enjoy walking home since his mom wouldn't be home until five that night. He only walked half a mile to his house before he heard the tinkering and buzzing sounds Gizmo was making to his garage. Kai sighed. 'I really hope he doesn't blow up my garage... again.'

Kai walked up his drive and leaned up against the garage side wall until Gizmo noticed he was there. "Oh Hi Kai. I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course, you have the music blasting and the stupid welding touch up so high how could you?" asked Kai quickly turning down the volume on the stereo.

"Hey check this. I already got the time machine finished."

"What? Already?"

"What do you expect from a excellent brain like mine."

"..."

Gizmo pulled a lever on the side and the door flashed open before Kai could move out of the way. Kai tried to still move against the sucking power of the machine but it was just to much. The machine pulled him in and then disappeared into the white blue cloud inside.

"Oh no..." said Gizmo pulling the lever down.

**FIN:**

Nut: Well, what do you think?

Semi-Somethin': Just to let you know, there won't be any beyblading in here. Sorry if that disappoints you.

Spring-Bomb: Oh and this story was based on Troy and Knight's Tale. The Nut's favorite genre'.

Shawlynn: Review and she will be happy. Any Questions?

(From Us and I)

(Later days!)


	2. Unfolding

**Soldier**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Chapter 2 of Soldier is finally here It's about time... been busy playing Devil May Cry.

Spring-Bomb: Dante is mine!

Shawlynn: Unless someone reading this has played Devil May Cry, I don't think they're going to take him away from you.

Nut: Dante is mine! (Starts starring contest with Spring-Bomb)

Semi-Somethin': Trace is mine! Who in the he... (spots Spring-Bomb) ... er in the world is he? He is a super hot guy is The Nut's newest story Demi Dice posted on FictionPress.

Shawlynn: Edward Elrick is mine!

Nut: GUYS! THIS IS A BEYBLADE STORY! NOT A FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OR DEVIL MAY CRY STORY!

Semi-Somethin': I don't think any of us are attached to anyone from Beyblade, except you, who is attached to Tala, but you haven't even decided if he should be in here or not!

Nut: JUST SHUT UP! I'm thinking!

Shawlynn: Don't hurt yourself!

Nut: I have the touch lamp!

Shawlynn: Oh scary... last time you had that, you got distracted by touching it to much.

Nut: It's unplugged now! Bawahahahahahahaha!

Spring-Bomb: (Looks over to Semi-Somethin') Bomb?

Semi-Somethin': You're that bored aren't you?

Spring-Bomb: T.T... yes...

Semi-Somethin': (Continues watching fight) Popcorn?

Spring-Bomb: O.o! POPCORN!

Semi-Somethin': Crap!

**Chapter 2**

**Unfolding**

Kai slowly opened his eyes with his head pounding against them. He moaned. His whole body felt like he was tied up in chains.

"Well, at least your alive." said a teen guy laying on a bed chewing on a Tachajollie (See what that is in my bio.) "I was beginning to think my men saved a dead carcass."

Kai tried to absorb all the words and his pain, but, all he could do was lay his head on his shoulder. He opened his eyes long enough to examine his savior.

The teen looked identical to himself. Kai wondered if he was his past life. The guy wore simple armor probably not the kind suitable for battle if he was where he thought he is. His black red cape hung over the side of the noticeable bail of hay that was his bed. His hair was totally black and straight unlike Kai's who's hair was two different colors and spiked. His blue eyes were too different to have a slight trace in Kai's crimson eyes.

Then Kai took the time to analyze his surroundings. He was in a dark, wild animal skin tent. Plenty of ancient decorations gathered on the walls such as Indian bead strings, bow and arrow cases, plus much more. Kai already pieced together that he was in the desert, judging by the sand, and what he could recall of the time machine incident.

"Is your name Tamahontei?" Kai asked feeling safe for some reason.

"Yeah... why?" said the Tamahontei with a little suspicion.

"Just asking." lied Kai. 'Gizmo's time machine actually worked. He sent me back to the time of the war... he was probably using what we learned in History class to base the time warp on.'

"Okay, here's the deal." said Tamahontei becoming restless. "First, my men saved you from the sea while traveling here to the shore line of Troy... so I know your not Troy material. Second, you must decide," he drew his sword and started tossing it between his hands, "whose side you plan to fight for."

'Boy, he sure gives you a hard choice doesn't he.' Kai thought to himself. "I'll stay alive and fight for you your majesty."

"Oh please, don't call me that!" Tamahontei cut the leather bonds which held Kai to a post, who didn't even notice he was until that time. "What's your name." He put his hand out to help Kai up.

Kai grabbed it and stood up rubbing his wrists. "Kai."

Tamahontei put his hand on his shoulder. "I have a good feeling about you, so don't worry your part of the Spartan army. Unlike those Trojans, Spartans look after each other."

(At the Trojans Castle)

A teen boy paced on the balcony outside his room.

His hair was long and black which stood out against his white semi armor. His golden eyes captured the sunlight of the horizon as it was turning night. His white and red cape flapped in the wind as he took the a breathe of his city's air, the very city in trouble because his heart fell in love with the queen of Sparta and brought her back. He was Ray's past life.

His brother slammed the door open and stomped up toward the balcony. His hair was shoulder length red hair which blended with his black and red cape. His crimson eyes also blended with the sun of the horizon and starred upon his younger brother. He was Tala's past life.

"You shouldn't have brought her here Jassassin. Now thanks to you our forces on the shore have been slaughtered and the Spartans our waiting for an opportunity to attack!" said Tala's past life.

"I know Sharcause. But I love Kayja and that damn king doesn't deserve her."

"You have caused the Spartan army to reach our shores and now Agamemnon has a reason to attack our walls."

"My sons! Thats enough!" shouted their father.

"Father." said Jassassin walking to meet him Sharcause right behind him.

"The war is between the Trojans and Spartans not my two sons." stated taking Jassassin then Sharcause in his arms. "Your mother would be very proud of you, to see how much you've grown in the last five years and to see Jassassin's first true love." He put a hand out for Kayja to grab as she came in the door.

She wore a blue tinted sparkly dress that had a long train behind it. Her hair shoulder length and white made the Trojan queen's crown arise to view. Her green eyes caught Jassassin's eyes in a split second as she made her way to him. Sharcause stomped out of the room angrily as the two love birds shared a kiss.

Sharcause kept walking down the hall alone with no destination target in mind. "He should have never brought her here He had no right to spit on our father's trust and now, me the prince of Troy, has to pay for my little brother's mistake. And that damn prince of Sparta is way to strong to beat... so I've heard." Sharcause ran toward the horse stalls and barged in the door. He hid in the shadows as the last few people settled for the night and left. He walked toward a saddle and a horse. "I'm going to see this prince for myself."

Little did he know his cousin, Barrsick, saw him ride out on a horse toward the Spartan army.

(With the Spartan Army)

Sitting around a camp fire, Kai had been given some armor to wear because his clothes from the future would have caused some suspicion.

"So, Kai." said Tamahontei eating some bread. "Ever fought in a war before?"

That was the one question Kai never wanted him to ask, 'cause he didn't have anything to say unless he was lying. "No... not actually."

"First timer, huh?" said a teen girl coming with some fresh water.

"Hey, Latorca." greeted Tamahontei. "This my cousin Kai."

"Nice to meet you." she said shaking his hand.

She wore a white ruffled dress common back in the ages. She had blue long hair down to her lower back and her gold eyes sparkled like the stars up in the sky. Kai enjoyed the beauty of her eyes and the stars. Back in his time, city lights blocked their radiant glow.

"By the sound of your name, your not from here around here are you?" she asked pouring a cup of water for all the men.

"Not exactly." Kai laughed a little because of how true that actually was.

Everyone enjoyed their bread and Tamahontei challenged all the teenage boys around him by tossing a piece of bread in the air, catching it in his mouth.

"Are you challenging us prince?" asked a skinny boy across the fire.

"I don't know..." he said sarcastically tossing another piece.

Not two minutes went by and all the boys were catching the bread in their mouths making Latorca cover her face with her hand in embarrassment.

The fun was interrupted when men across the camp started shouting, "intruder! Intruder!"

A horse with a hooded figure riding it came in and almost ran right though Tamahontei's fire, instead the horse just stopped short of it putting it out with a blast of sand.

**FIN:**

Nut: See Semi-Somethin'! I did put Tala in hear!

Semi-Somethin': You spelled here wrong!

Nut: I did it on purpose.

Semi-Somethin': Yeah, but how do I know which here you're taking about?

Nut: (Goes brain dead and starts drooling out of confusion)

Shawlynn: (Snaps figures in front of her face)

Nut: (Snaps out of it) Thanks Shawlynn. I was brain dead for a minute.

Shawlynn: I didn't do it for you... (Looks over to Semi-Somethin') I'M THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO MAKE HER GO BRAIN DEAD! (Looks back to Nut) (Starts saying a lot of things to fast)

Nut: (Starts drooling again)

Spring-Bomb: Wow and I thought she was brain dead anyway.

Nut: (Snaps out of drooling) (Takes out sketch pad with picture of Spring-Bomb) I can erase you!

Spring-Bomb: I DARE YOU!

Nut: Okay then... (Erases her arm)

Spring-Bomb: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nut: (Redraws arm) Don't take your chances.

Spring-Bomb: I love you I really do! (Bows at Nut's feet)

Nut: BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shawlynn: (Hits Nut on head with umbrella)

Nut: X.x

Semi-Somethin': And this all started with me saying Tala wouldn't be in here... Oh well, leave a review!

Nut: (Wakes up for a brief moment) FYI, I don't own it!

Semi-Somethin': Now for the SPANKS!

**Sharnu:** Thank you for putting my story on your favorites but I noticed you took it off. I'm sorry for not updating fast enough if thats why you erased it.

**Heaven'sAngelox:** It sounds kool? Well, thats what I was going for! Thanks!

**UNYSEDIRATA**: What I wanted was some OCs but as you can tell... that is covered. Hope you enjoyed it 'cause I enjoyed typing it!

(Brought to by; E.F.F.M.M)


	3. Prince Sharcause's Prize

**Soldier**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Great Scott! Sorry, I haven't updated in the longest time ever!

Shawlynn: She is being very very incredibly lazy!

Spring-Bomb: And you people not reviewing is the cause of it!

Semi-Somethin': But some did review...

Dark-Ego: Yeah, but thanks to the hit count... we know a lot of people read it and didn't review.

Sugar-Jak: They could at least leave a stupid smiley face or something.

Kage'em: So right you are Jak.

Sugar-Jak: Get away from me...

Nut: Disclaimer!

All but Nut: (Back away)

Nut: (Sigh) The Me doesn't own Beyblade and I don't know why there is no beyblading in here... there just isn't.

Spring-Bomb: So ENJOY! (Pulls out bomb) OR ELSE! (Insert evil laugh here)

**Chapter 3**

**Prince Sharcause's Prize**

Soldiers automatically dressed in charcoal colored armor, were ready for a massacre as they cautiously approached the white stallion and cloaked rider. He had already put out Tamahontei's fire which was a problem if you're the enemy, and Latorca had already fetched her cousin's sword. The army stood still for a while before they got startled by the rider's sudden move of jumping off his horse.

"Leave prince Tamahontei." said the rider with the hood of the beated up cloak hiding his face with shadows.

Tamahontei smirked and flipped his sword hand to hand. "I know that voice anywhere. Prince Sharcause. Head of the Trojan army."

Sharcause admitted and quickly flipped the hood away from his face.

'Tala!' Kai yelled in his mind as Latorca pushed her way into the crowd and beside Kai.

"You and your brother stole my dad's friendship, wine, and my sister. How can you live knowing you've brought that much shame to the name of Troy?" Tamahontei exclaimed throwing his sword into the sand to put on his leather gloves.

"I didn't come to start a mini battle with you. I'm here to ask you something Prince." stated Sharcause resisting his urge to want to protect himself with his sword.

"Well, spit it out Prince. I came to get my sister back and then Agamemnon can have your city if he pleases without my assistance." Tamahontei grabbed his sword out of the sand.

Sharcause ignored the fact about the king of kings taking over his kingdom and proceeded to try to get the strongest Trojan out of his land. "If I bring back Kayja, will you leave?"

"Well…" Tamahontei stuttered a bit before seeing his father standing on a sand dune. "Dad!"

Kai looked up to see a tall man with a brown trenchcoat on walking slowly down to his son. He snapped his head towards Sharcause making him jump back a little. "You! Sharcause!" He shouted with a finger pointed. "I want my daughter back or I'll have my son end your life right here and now!"

Tamahontei father seemed to serious to sound like it was a bluff to Sharcause. "If I can get her away from my brother, I will!"

'This has to be a totally different time. I mean I'm the greatest Spartan warrior; Tala is a prince on the enemy side of me… I can't wait to see what kind of other people are back in the past.' Kai smiled at his thought of being the greatest soldier in the Greek army. 'No wonder I can win every Beyblade battle I come up against. Except for a battle against Tyson… I wonder if maybe Tyson's past life has to deal with the disappearance of me.'

Sharcause jumped on his horse and whipped the reigns forcing the horse to charge at Latorca. He grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over his lap. The stallion kept running toward the castle while Sharcause shot a mock. "Ha! Tamahontei come fight me at my castle tomorrow morning and bring the soldier that looks like you along!"

"No! You asshole!" Tamahontei dashed for his black horse tied to his tent before Kai and some other soldier grabbed his arms stopping him.

"Please my prince!" exclaimed the other soldier holding on with all his might. "Live to fight another day!"

'Crap, I was strong in the past!' thought Kai also holding on with all his might. "Tamahontei, I promise we'll get her back!"

"Latorca is being carried away in the hands of that bastard and you expect me to stay calm!" he shouted back scaring the two away from him. "He has two members of my family, in his castle. One against her will and one because the youngest prince loves her."

"Tamahontei!" boasted his father.

Tamahontei sighed and turned halfway around. "What?"

"Never use that kind of language! Use your sword and strength. Cussing and chasing after the enemy won't get you anywhere, you know you should have killed Sharcause right when he arrived didn't you?" His father's turned to an icy glare as if he was trying to intimidate Tamahontei.

"Yes, I did. I just didn't want other soul waiting for me in hell! You've raised me to be assassin and now I'd love to continue this war. Continue because that's the only way how to live." He untied his horse before anyone could stop him and rode of kicking sand in everyone's face.

The army was silent until the Greek prince was gone. Then his father spoke. "You there…" he pointed to Kai.

Surprised at the sudden break in the silence, Kai snapped his head toward the king. Not knowing how to greet a king he just stayed silent, knowing it might be better to say nothing than say something.

"You must be new to war." said the King sounding sincere. "My name is Oran. (What is the younger king's name in Troy?) I want you to fetch my son. Don't let his temper get the better of him." He turned to a boy standing by him. "Find this soldier a horse." Then he turned back to Kai. "What is your name son?"

Kai wasn't used to being called son by someone other than his father but instinctively reacted to the question. "Kai."

"Kai, huh? Well, obviously not a Greek name, where are you from?"

"I… uh…" Before he could make an excuse the boy came riding in on a chocolate horse and stopped between Oran and Kai.

"Here you go." said the boy handing Kai the reigns.

Kai got on the horse and was about to sprint away when Oran slapped his hand on Kai's leg. "Yeeze, you scared me."

"Hurt my son at all and your head is mine. I'll be the one to teach him his lesson when you bring him back." The king let go and shoved his way through the crowd as Kai whipped the reigns sending his horse into a rear launch.

'Well, it seems that my past's family was a little screwed up!'

**Fin**

Nut: Chapter 3 is done, but I need your help…

Shawlynn: If you missed the question in the markings that look like this (), then here it is again.

Spring-Bomb: What is the name of the king that is Agamemnon's younger brother?

Dark-Ego: Answer this and REVIEW!

Sugar-Jak: Yes, please do. We don't wanna have to hunt you down just so we can get your review…

Semi-Somethin': And yes we would do that!

(Created by E.F.F.M.M.P.)

(Broadcasted by LUGNUT FM)

(Presented by SYCO MAFIA)

Nut: Laters!


	4. End Of The Line

**Soldier**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Hi! Chapter four of Soldier! I give thanks to all my loyal reviewers and hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. So with out further stalling, I present Soldier Chapter Four, My Return.

**Chapter Four**

**End Of The Line**

Kai kept riding away from the Spartan army and the Prince's father who sent him to fetch his son. _I'm no dog_, Kai thought to himself as he slowed the palomino to a walk. He stopped and looked around, trying to figure out where to start looking first. He patted his horse's neck and whispered into his ear, "Do you have any idea where they went?"

He stomped his foot on the ground, reminding Kai the Spartan army brought war horses, and that he was tired of just walking across the desert sand.

"Yeah, I know." Kai kept petting the course hair up and down the horse's neck. He still kept his eyes looking. The sun was quick to sink behind the ocean and the wind was starting to brew up sand.

"Tamahontei!" Kai called. He wasn't getting anywhere and he wasn't even in his own time anymore; he had no idea where and how the Prince was going to conceal himself. And he sure as hell wasn't going back to camp empty handed, that's if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders.

The palomino pulled on the reins fastening his steps as he kept walking.

"Just pull back on the reins."

Kai turned to the source of the voice and sure enough… his other half appeared from the whirling sands. "Alright…" Kai said as he followed the advice. The horse came to a stop right beside Tamahontei.

"War horses are trained like that. To respond the instant the reins are let loose or tightened," Tamahontei said leading his horse away.

"Tamahontei, your fa…"

"I know who sent you," he snapped, "It was my father. He wanted a son when he married my mom, but the reason for that wish was the most despicable thing I ever heard my mom tell me." He motioned for Kai to follow, but his horse already recognized the prince and started to follow.

"Your horse's name is Character," Tamahontei said with his eyes fixed on a bright star.

"Character huh?" responded Kai silently. A flash memory of the king's expression renewed his mind of the mission. "Tamahontei! We must get back to the army. I have a feeling if we go any further we'd be in the Trojans territory and your dad specifically ordered me to bring you back not further out. I don't care if I have to pony you back I will, and I promise the rope won't be on the horse's bridle."

"Now, you're even starting to sound like him… your grandfather Voltaire."

Kai's mind spun. How'd he know what Voltaire was like! This is a whole different time. With simple instincts and boiling blood Kai made his horse bolt and cut off Tamahontei before he could go any further. "How do you know Voltaire? He's after your time!"

"You still don't get it do you?" Tamahontei said closing his eyes and turning his eyes, obviously avoiding having to look in Kai's. "Why did you end up in this time? Why did you have to meet me first? Why does Prince Sharcause look like your rival Tala but him and I seem to know each quite well?" He opened his eyes quickly then glared into Kai's waiting for a response.

Thing is Kai had no idea how to answer that. "I… never… took the time to ask myself those questions…" Kai shook his head and gathered his cold tone. "But that still doesn't explain how you know Voltaire!"

Tamahontei's expression again changed but not to a shy but a snotty one. "I controlled the time and destination when you were pulled through time." He flipped his hair back before he continued. "I'm a time master. How I want time to go one is how time will go. I brought you here to fulfill your destiny. Here's another question for you… ever wonder why you weren't pulled into the future?"

Kai's expression told Tamahontei to just make the long story short and spill it.

"You have no future behind this point!"

"What?" Kai's sudden gasp of surprise and shaking made Character start to move uneasy underneath him. "What in the hell do you mean by that!" Kai managed under the pressure of calming his horse and his now pulsing heart.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You are supposed to come to this time and fulfill what destiny has been making you do forever. Ever since the beginning of technology and magic of times." Tamahontei grabbed Kai's reins from his hand and started walking back toward the camp.

Kai noticed Tamahontei had taken his reins but didn't process it. Was he going to die in this time? That couldn't be the "destiny" Tamahontei's talking about could it? "You… don't… mean…"

"To make things clearer for you…" Tamahontei said telling Character to speed up, "You are supposed to die. It wasn't me you vanished in the history books; it was future versions of me, past versions of you, whatever you want to call them. Past versions of me and past versions of you did this same thing. You are supposed to give up your life so I can live on and give future versions of you my attitude and skills of a soldier."

"But why, do I have to die to do that… and if future versions of me are going to get your attitude and skills… won't they have to be dragged through time and given this whole tutorial?" Kai said with a tiny cringe in his voice. When he noticed Tamahontei didn't say anything he proceeded to ask a question. "What would happen if I or one of my future selves skips out on being killed?"

"Well," the prince responded, "this is where I ask you this; what would you be doing right now if you didn't have the way of the soldier in planted in your stings of fate?"

Reluctantly, Kai answered with the probably truest answer. "Weak... unable to stand up for myself."

"Right you are. And even though you think you got your attitude and short temper from being in the abbey..."

"I don't think that!" Kai snapped, seizing his reins back quickly from the saddle horn of the royal stallion. "I developed my skills on my own! No prince, from two thousand years gave it to me because a past version of myself died so you could live!"

Tamahontei quickly glanced at something in the sky and followed it until it disappeared,

he closed his eyes.

"What is so important about a star?" asked Kai with a demanding tone.

"Your upsetting the balance you sack of wine!" shouted Tamahontei with a deep coldness in his eyes and a glare that would have given Sharcause a heart attack. "You talking like that and refusing to follow what the stars have lined out for you is upsetting the future! And that star was a sign of that! That star was a soul of yours going back in time!"

Kai not intimidating by Tamahontei's glare decided to answer with the cockiest statement he could think of. "How do you know it wasn't me going into the future to reclaim the body and mind that you took away from him?"

"Souls travel away from where the sun sets if they go back in time. They go toward the sunset if they go forward in time," said Tamahontei.

Kai noticed his voice was back to it's original self. Kai figured he was right about the star and Tamahontei didn't know everything. "But then you've never seen a star go toward the sunset, have you Tamahontei? You think you know everything how the future and past works. Well, I just logically figure out that the past can be reformed and the future can be unpredictable."

Both the teenage boys were silent. Both unable to come up with anything to use as a come back.

Tamahontei just blinked a few times looking at the ground and made his way past Kai on his palomino. "Just ask my dad for the final results."

Kai followed the white stallion and rode silent for the whole ride back to the camp.

**Fin**

Nut: Yeah, so the ending sucks! Don't blame me! Okay, blame me but it's not my fault for the stinky cliffy! So review and be happy that I even updated! So there!

Laters!

Nut


End file.
